The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
In the related art, algorithms such as linear regression/discrimination, SVM/SVR, and RVM are known as learning algorithms for performing regression or discrimination. SVM stands for “support vector machine,” SVR for “support vector regression,” and RVM for “relevance vector machine.” Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-122186 discloses a method of automatically generating a feature quantity detection algorithm for detecting a feature quantity from content data using a learning algorithm such as linear regression, non-linear regression, or SVM.